the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Peddie Halloween Oneshot
Okay So I'm making a Peddie Halloween Oneshot FOR ALL YOU DEAR PEDDIE SHIPPERSSSSSSSS :D ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The Halls Creeked, The 12 hour Clock had struck it's 12 ring, The Anubians were ready for Halloween.The Trick or Treating, The CANDY, The Parties, and The Costumes.Every Anubian knew what to do on Halloween of course Alfie did!It was his moment to shine..Anyways, Patricia and Eddie were in the house, ALONE.Even Victor had the spirits for Halloween, Patricia was asked to go to the Halloween Bash at the school by Joy but Patricia didn't wanna go, while Eddie sat home and was excited to finally get some hoagie time.After all that's happened with the Sinners and stuff, Eddie surely couldn't be himself. Eddie sat on the couch knowing that there was a bunch of horror movies on, but knowing him he'd have to get the popcorn,chips,hoagies,and sodas. "Yes!Halloween IV is on!" Eddie turned n the tv and ran to the kitchen to make him a Popchipoagie sandwich (A Popcorn,chip,hoagie sandwich that Eddie makes for himself on halloween), Patricia walked to the kitchen "Eeew Weasel what are you making?" She said walking next to him while he was making the sandwich "A Popcorn-Chip-Hoagie all in one!It's my halloween special, Wait Aren't you supposed to be at the dance?" Eddie said, "Well, Yes but Joy asked me if I wanted to go with her but I don't wanna hang around a bunch of sweaty people dancing their butts off." Patricia took a chip from Eddie's sandwich "Oh" Eddie looked at the sandwich "Aren't you supposed to be at the dance too?" Patricia asked "Nope.When it comes to Halloween I stay at home watching the awesome Horror Movies that come on.I mean if I wanted to go to the bash I would have asked you..." Eddie said carrying his plate to the living room so he can eat in peace, "What does that mean?Eddie we're already dating..." Patricia followed him to the living room "I Know that...But-" "HALLOWEEN IS ONNN!!!" Patricia yelled "Correction Yacker, Halloween IV.The One where his sister-" "Shut Up!I Don't want any spoilers!" Patricia plopped on the couch across from Eddie. As The Movie Started,Weasel offered popcorn to Yacker "RUNNNNNN" Eddie yelled "UGH She's so stupid!!" Patricia threw her popcorn at the TV "RUN RUN RUN!!" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ In The TV: Halloween IV (Please Note I haven't seen Halloween in a long time so I'm gonna make my own scenario) "EDDIE!!!" Patricia ran after Eddie who was running away from Michael Myers. "GET IN THE CAR!!GET IN THE CAR!!!" Eddie Opened the car door and Patricia hopped in. "YOU IDIOT!!I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN ENGLAND BUT NOOOOO!!" Patricia smacked Eddie up aside his head "CALM DOWN!!" Eddie yelled "I CAN'T CALM DOWN BECAUSE SOME SERIAL KILLER IS GOING TO KILL US!!!" Eddie drove away "OMGOMGOMG He's There!!!STOP THE CAR!!" Patricia said covering her eyes. "Yeah Right Yacker, This is my moment...." Eddie pedaled the car faster as he crashed into Michael "EDDIE?!?!?" Patricia said "He's Dead." Eddie said. "Are you sure?" Patricia said. "YES!" "Go Check." "FINE" Eddie said as he got out of the car, Eddie walked over to the killer who was laying on the ground..Eddie kicked Michael who stood up and put his knife against Eddie's throat "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Patricia got out the car with her machete/Chain saw and cuts Michael in half who's body was chopped into pieces, "WEASEL ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Patricia checked his neck for bruises or cuts. "Yeah, I'm alright Yacker.." "Let's go!" Patricia and Eddie ran to the car and drove to the police. Movie Over. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ What is Now on TV: Orphan (My FAVORITE horror movie, Please Note I only remember some parts of the movie) "I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!!" Patricia slapped the Orphan so hard she hit the floor, Eddie looked at Patricia who was crying because her son was in the hospital after The Orphan had set his ClubHouse of Fire, Her daughter was autistic but was very smart. The Orphan tried to seduce Eddie but ended up killing him (Don't worry) Patricia and The Orphan were fighting on the ice, Patricia slapped The Orphan and The Orphan's gun fell across the ice. The Little Girl grabbed the gun but was shakitive with it, She aimed it at The Orphan and pulled The trigger but the bullet landed on the ice. The Ice broke and The Orphan went down and trying to grab Patricia to go down with her. "NO YOU DON'T!!!" Patricia kicked the orphan in the water so she can drown.Patricia crawled over the ice to get her daughter who was terrified. "M.....M....M...Mommy!!" The Daughter spoke her first words "W...W...W...What did you say?" Patricia snuggled The Girl "Mommy." The Girl pointed at someone who was coming from the bushes. "...?" "Guess who's back!!" Eddie said running to Patricia and his daughter kissing them both on the cheeks "Is Everything Alright?" Eddie asked "She's Dead" Patricia pointed at the broken ice that froze because it was a lake. "Woah." Eddie said "Guess who else I have!" Eddie said "Who?" Patricia asked "Come Out Now!" Eddie said, as the boy walked out which was Patricia and Eddie's son. "OMG" The 4 walked to the police to report everything. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Now On TV: Scream (You Just gotta love this Movie, It is the First Movie, Not The 2nd 3rd or 4rth IT IS THE FIRST!!! Please Note:I may take some scenes from 2 and 3 and put them in this) "MY MOTHER'S GONNA KILL ME!!!" Eddie cried as The Place was covered in blood as Scream continued killing innocent people. "Don't Worry" Patricia said taking out her gun and aiming it at The Killer "GO AHEAD Patricia shoot me." The Killer said "But You'll never know my true identity." The Killer said, Patricia threw a lamp at the killer revealing it's true identity "TADAAAAAAAAAAA" Caroline (The Killer) Said "YOU?!" Patricia threw her gun at Caroline which....killed her. Patricia ran to Eddie and The 2 kissed. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ As Weasel and Yacker watched 3 horror movies in 1 night....The 2 kissed. "Weasel." "Yacker." "I love you." Both of them said and kissed each other. Patricia's P.O.V Trick Or Treat Smell My Feet Give Me Something Good To Eat I Don't care '' ''If You Don't I'll Pull Down Your Underwear The Weasel And '' ''The Yacker '' ''The End. Eddie's P.O.V Halloween Halloween Orphan Orphan Scream Scream The Weasel And The Yacker The End. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'The End. ' Category:Blog posts